


Dirty Laundry

by mitchellkirsten1217



Series: Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy) Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Carrie Underwood (Musician), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dirty Laundry, F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tumblr, that-one-fangirl-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: Based on "Dirty Laundry" by Carrie Underwood





	

That lipstick on your collar, well, it ain't my shade of pink  
And I can tell by that smell of perfume, it's like forty dollars too cheap  
And there's a little wine stain on the pocket of your white cotton thread  
Well, you drink beer and whiskey, boy, and you know I don't drink red

You weren't one to accuse anyone of anything. Ever. But, when your boyfriend came home from the hospital that he was employed at, you couldn't help the thoughts that accumulated inside your head. You examined Mark carefully as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. The perfume smell wafted through your nostrils, causing you to wince.

"What's the matter, baby?" He chuckled. You bit your tongue. You didn't want to start the confrontation without solid evidence. You faked a smile quickly.

"Nothing." You walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He followed your actions, sitting beside you. There, you got a good look at the marks on the collar of his dress shirt. It made you wonder why he wore a dress shirt in the first place. You narrowed your eyes. The color and shade of the lipstick is something that you knew you'd never wear. And that perfume smell made you want to gag. Shaking your head, you stood up. And that's when you seen it. The red stain on the bottom of his shirt. At first, you thought it could've been blood. He did work at a hospital. you thoughts strayed to the dress shirt again and the reason behind the entire thing.

Found it over in the corner  
Wadded up on the bathroom floor  
You shoulda hid it the closet  
You shoulda burned it, you shoulda lost it

About 10 minutes after he got home, Mark finally went to shower. Everything was out of your mind at that point. You assumed you had no reason to suspect that Mark was actually cheating on you. So you ordered take-out. When he was done in the shower, you excused yourself to use the bathroom. Just moments after closing the bathroom door, you saw the same shirt stuffed behind the sink. Or sort of stuffed behind there. You pulled the fabric out of it's hiding spot, examining it closer. You wanted to know if the wine stain was actually wine or if you were overreacting. Bringing the cloth up to your face, you breathed in the stain. You got a whiff of the cheap perfume as well as a wine scent. You were certain now. Marching out of the bathroom with the shirt in your hand, you stood in front of Mark.

"You shouldn't have hid it behind the sink, dumbass." You shoved it into his arms.

Now I'ma hang you out to dry, dry, dry  
Clothespin all your secrets to the line, line, line  
Leave 'em blowing in the wind, just say goodbye to you  
All those midnights sneaking in  
"I'm late again, oh, I'm so sorry"  
All the Ajax in the world ain't gonna clean your dirty laundry

You locked yourself in your bedroom, drowning out the excuses coming from the other side of the door. You didn't want it to happen like this but you were going to do something about it. You were going to let his secret out of the bag. Your conscience begged you not to ruin Mark's career and his name but then your mind wandered again. Those nights that you stayed up waiting for him only for him to show up hours later.

"I'm so sorry" He'd say over and over again. "I lost track of time at the hospital." You couldn't believe how naive you were. You knew now that he was meeting with this lover of his. A tear slipped from your eye but you wiped it away. He wasn't getting the satisfaction of seeing or even hearing you cry. You picked up the phone and dialed Meredith's number. Surely, she'd get the message to those that would care.

"Hello?" A groggy sounding Meredith picked up.

"It's Y/N. I need to tell you something."

If the neighbors get to asking, I won't cover nothing up  
I'll tell 'em every little detail, how you drug me through the mud  
I'm gonna string your old button-down and slide it on the porch  
Just in case you get the nerve to come knockin' on my door

"He cheated on you?" Derek asked, showing up on your doorstep the next day. Mark left for work and you were beginning to wonder why Derek was here. You nodded proudly. You didn't mind if people knew. In fact, you encouraged them to tell.

"How'd you know?" You smirked to yourself, letting Derek in the house.

"The whole damn hospital knows about it." He rolled his eyes. When he noticed your smug expression, he began questioning you a bit. "That doesn't upset you? At all?" He asked. You shook your head, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I don't want him back here and I want him to feel how I've always felt in this so-called relationship." You walked to the window by your front door, opening the curtains. "Have you noticed my decor?" You smirked again, showcasing Mark's dress shirt hanging from your porch. Derek opened his mouth to speak but you stopped him. "It's only temporary, Shep." You paused again. "But, seriously, make sure he stays away from my house." He never did bother you again and you didn't mind it either. Although you missed his company sometimes, you were not a girl who was 'okay' with being cheated on.


End file.
